Heretofore, various mechanical grippers for use with robotic tools or machines are well known. Such known grippers have been disclosed in various U.S. Pat. Nos. e.g. 4,593,948; 4,741,568; 4,874,194; 5,125,708; 5,163,729; 5,529,359; 5,572,915; 5,976,581 and 6,003,431. While these known grippers have proven to be useful for their intended purposes, certain problems persist, e.g. to provide a gripper assembly with a greater gripping force, or improving the accuracy thereof, and/or to provide for a more rugged and durable gripper assembly relative to the overall size of the gripper assembly, i.e. in keeping within the physical parameters of the known gripper assemblies.